Una Hermosa Navidad
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Alfred lo necesitaba y esperaba que llegara pronto, pero ¿Por qué no aparecía aún? ¡Se estaba desesperando! - Para el reto literario "Un regalo para Navidad". Dedicado a: TheFannishaUsui.


**Title:** The Beautiful Christmas

**Dedication:** Por motivo del intercambio navideño, este one-shot es exclusivamente para TheFannishaUsui. Espero sinceramente que te agrade.

**Notes:** Hice todo lo posible para que cumpla todas las indicaciones que me pediste, pero la verdad te fallé con la comedia. No es mi fuerte la verdad, y mis ánimos en estos días no fueron los mejores para arreglarlo, no obstante procuré que sea divertido. Con lo romántico me pasé. Y tiene "lime", e insinuaciones. Espero eso lo cubra.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, genio entre genios, he dicho.

-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Una Hermosa Navidad**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cabello peinado y fijado? Listo; ¿Ropa casual pero elegante? también listo; ¿Sonrisa deslumbrante? más que lista. ¿Fiesta preparada y con la mayoría de los invitados dentro? Vaya que sí. ¿Nervios? Yeah, estaba muy nervioso, pero era algo que podía controlar. Último vistazo en el espejo, unas cuantas palabras de ánimo a sí mismo y estaba perfecto para salir allí abajo y sorprender a todos.

Bueno, por lo menos esperaba sorprenderlo a él.

—**Estás magnífico, lo conquistarás. **

Sí, esperaba conseguir el corazón de esa persona que hace rato hacía latir el suyo. No saldría de esa fiesta solo. Llegaría, sonreiría, lo vería y él no se resistiría a sus encantos ni un minuto más.

Porque Alfred F. Jones estaba listo para declararle su amor a ese inglés testarudo y gruñón. Y recibir una respuesta positiva, por supuesto.

Ya que, seamos sinceros, ¿quién se resistiría a alguien como él?

Arthur caería, a que sí.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mesas y sillas. Comidas dulces y saladas. Todo tipo de bebidas. Y claro, los invitados charlando y disfrutando como tenía que ser. Sus fiestas no eran consideradas las más grandes y alucinantes por nada. Y ahí estaba él, bajando de las escaleras con su brillante sonrisa y sus ojos azules relucientes tras el marco de sus anteojos. Varias cabezas se giraron a mirarlo, obviamente. Aunque ni una era la que esperaba.

¿Por dónde estaría? Seguramente en la mesa de tragos, comenzando a tomar. Si había algo que bien sabía era que Inglaterra no podía decirle que no a la bebida, y menos si llevaba dentro unas buenas cantidades de alcohol.

Aunque también podría ser que aún no haya llegado, no obstante, lo dudaba. El británico era conocido por su, incluso exagerada, puntualidad, y había prometido venir, así que debía estar por algún lado. Sin preocupaciones, pronto lo vería.

Recorrió el gran salón, saludando a cada persona que se le cruzara mientras seguía buscando con sus ojos a ese ser que nunca salía de sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuando fue que había llegado al punto de desesperarse solo por no encontrarlo.

¿Cuándo había caído en esa peligrosa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de mirarlo, de saber que estaba allí, de hacerle notar su presencia?

No estaba seguro, honestamente. Quizá fue durante la segunda guerra mundial. No, ese sentimiento que llevaba dentro había empezado mucho antes, más incluso que la primera guerra. Tal vez fue incluso desde pequeño. No importaba realmente, lo único que tenía sentido era que lo amaba, y que eso no se iría. Así que por eso había armado todo esto, con el único propósito de hacérselo saber. Ya no aguantaba más guardárselo, Inglaterra sabría esta misma noche que lo amaba más que a nada más.

O dejaba de nombrarse a sí mismo como un Héroe.

-o-o-o-o-o-

¡¿Dónde mierda se encontraba el inglés? ¡Lo había buscado por todos lados! ¡Le había preguntando a todos! Vamos, incluso lo había preguntado con el micrófono. ¿En verdad aún no había llegado? Aunque Francis tampoco había llegado aún, quizá estaban gritándose el uno al otro por el camino, en el hipotético caso de que llegaran juntos y por eso se habían atrasado.

De alguna manera eso seguía sin aliviarle.

—**¿Dónde estás, Iggy?**

Necesitaba verlo. Quería perderse en esos ojos verdes que siempre le recordaban a las profundidades de los bosques más llamativos y peligrosos que había en el mundo. Deseaba escuchar su voz, tranquila y ronca cuando no le hacían enojar, murmurando su nombre, soltando suspiros y gimiendo con ese acento tan sexy debajo suyo suplicando por su toque… de acuerdo, eso estaba demás. Pensamientos lascivos fuera. Primero lo primero, encontrarlo. Luego vería si lograba cumplir alguna de sus fantasías.

Que esperaba que sea así, porque mucho, ya era imposible aguantarse.

Sin embargo, nada de eso se haría realidad hasta que el causante hiciera acto de presencia, lo que llevaba a la cuestión principal, ya repetida varias veces, ¿dónde estaba Arthur?

Rogaba, si, _rogaba_, que viniendo para la fiesta en este mismo instante. Y sin Francis, cabe añadir.

En verdad lo deseaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mierda. Mierda, mierda y más mierda ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Porqué mierda no venía Inglaterra? ¡Francis ya había llegado! Lo cual fue un alivio y frustración al mismo tiempo, pero ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba el inglés.

¿Es que acaso no iba a venir? ¿Había hecho todo esto en vano? Su celular estaba apagado, no contestaba sus mensajes. El Primer Ministro tampoco sabía de su paradero. Ni su Reina, ¡Y si, la había llamado! ¡Es que de verdad necesitaba verlo! ¿Es que nadie podía entenderlo?

Llevaba cinco meses, trece días y catorce minutos sin verlo. Sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier momento. Loco de frustración. Loco de desesperación. Loco de amor. Más que todo, loco de amor.

Amaba a Inglaterra. Amaba su personalidad, sus cambios de humor. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso amaba sus cejas, su adicción por la bebida y la manera en la que se iluminaba cuando hablaba de sus inexistentes hadas!

Era por eso que quería que llegara. Para poder decirle todos esos estúpidos y cursis pensamientos sobre él. Para poder abrazarlo. Para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa o una risa.

Para comprobar que a cada segundo que pasaba lo amaba un poco más.

Decidido a esperarlo toda la noche si fuera necesario se dirigió a los jardines de su casa, o mansión, según como se mire. El aire fresco quizá lo ayude a refrescar sus ideas y encontrar otra manera para que el inglés apareciera de una vez.

Caminó hasta el centro en dónde una fuente estaba edificada. Recordaba el día en que había decidido ponerla. El lugar estaba rodeado de todo tipo de rosas y árboles, pues quería un lugar especial. Y eligió este, la única parte del jardín en dónde las rosas se encontraban. Concretamente, la fuente completa estaba rodeada de hierros blancos que formaban espirales y puentes por dónde crecían las rosas. Amarillas, blancas y rojas. Era hermoso. Como un sueño cumplido.

No era su sueño, si alguien le preguntara. Claro que no. Nada de lo que estaba ahí era por él. Todo era por su amado. Si, una vez más, ese inglés era la causa de tanta maravilla. Sabía que le encantaban los jardines, las flores, y por supuesto, las rosas. Por eso lo hizo. Para que él británico tuviera el deseo de ir a su casa, aunque sea para estar allí. Y muchas veces había tomado un vuelo y quedado en su casa, pasando horas y horas aquí, en este preciso lugar. Y él, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba a su lado, hablándole y exasperándole, pero otras, iba hasta la ventana más cercana y lo observaba. Como sonreía, como se reía, como parecía resplandecer entre todas esas flores.

Porque Inglaterra era lo más hermoso, sin duda. Aun más que cualquier de esas millones de rosas que lo rodeaban.

Así estuvo un rato. Perdido en pensamientos románticos y brillantes. Esperando el momento en que la fuente de todos y cada uno de ellos viniera. Porque vendría, aún tenía la esperanza en ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada e Inglaterra seguía sin aparecer. La mayoría de sus invitados ya se habían marchado, cansados pero felices, agradeciéndole la fiesta y deseándole una feliz navidad.

Navidad. Lo había olvidado por completo. Su necesidad y anhelo por ver a Arthur había hecho que se olvidara de su celebración favorita del año. Ya era 25 de Diciembre. Había usado de excusa la Navidad para tener un motivo lo suficientemente convincente como para que el inglés viniera. Y no vino.

Le dolía. No se sentía derrotado aún, solo herido. Inglaterra había dicho que iría. Él había estado esperándole toda la noche y al final ni rastro suyo.

Había comenzado la navidad solo. Rodeado de gente y aún así, completamente solo.

Ya había perdido la esperanza. Inglaterra no iba a aparecer y él tendría que agregarle un día más al conteo de días sin su presencia.

Que horrible, jodido y dolido era todo eso. La navidad incluida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Siete de la mañana y él aún seguía en el jardín. No entendía porque seguía ahí. Ya nadie quedaba, hasta su hermano, y eso que no notó que se encontraba allí hasta que él mismo se acercó a su persona, se había marchado. Tal vez solo quería sentirse un poco cerca de algo que amaba Arthur. Para así sentir que por lo menos no estaba tan solo. Que Inglaterra, dónde sea que este, si llevaba una rosa en las manos, sentiría su corazón y su deseo.

Porque ahora, Arthur se había convertido en su deseo de navidad. En lo único que quería para ese día. ¿Y si se lo hubiera pedido a Finlandia? Confió demasiado en sí mismo, en que era un héroe tan increíble que olvidó completamente que si Inglaterra no llegaba nada tenía sentido.

Que horrible navidad, nuevamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien. Era suficiente. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y aún tenía que arreglar los regalos que debía enviarle a cada uno de los países, algunos por simple cortesía y discusiones con su jefe de que "_es cuestión de modales y cortesía, como nación y superpotencia debemos mostrarle al resto que no nos olvidamos de ellos y que pueden contar con nosotros, sin importar si nos llevamos mal con el país, y el odio que puedas tener por ellos, Alfred_", y otros por el cariño que les tenía.

Dándose media vuelta emprendió la marcha hacía su casa, dónde tendría que limpiar antes de hacer sus actividades. Aunque no tuviera el más mínimo ánimo para hacerlas.

Y aún después de todo, seguía pensando en Inglaterra.

—**¿Por qué no viniste, Arthur? Realmente…. Realmente quería verte…**

—**Entonces podrías tener la decencia de voltear, **_**Git**_**. Me estoy congelando aquí afuera de tu puerta y honestamente ¿tú no sientes frío? ¡Estás temblando, **_**Idiot**_**!**

Su cuerpo, que ciertamente si estaba temblando, se paralizó al oír la voz. ¿Era un sueño? No, su mente no podía jugarle bromas tan crueles. Era real. Inglaterra estaba allí, parado en _su_ puerta, de s_u_ casa, con un atuendo demasiado sexy para su cansada cabeza y con ese ceño fruncido que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Loco de amor, por si no lo recuerdan.

—**¡Iggy! ¡Viniste!**

Como si nunca hubiera pasado la noche en vela, afuera, con una temperatura bajo cero, desesperado, frustrado y hasta dolido, sus energías regresaron al máximo y sin poder controlarse terminó corriendo hacia el británico y tirándose encima de él para asfixiarlo en un gran y apretado abrazo.

—**¡Su-suéltame, Estados Unidos! ¡Me estás aplastando, estúpido! ¡Alfred!**

El nombrado solo ignoraba las protestas y seguía abrazando al cuerpo un poco más pequeño que el de él. Estaba feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Al diablo todo lo que pasó. Nada se comparaba a la sensación de poder oler su fragancia, de perderse en sus ojos, de sentir su calidez y de estar tan cerca de su amor.

Porque Inglaterra era su amor, digan lo que digan los demás. Y tenía que decírselo. Aunque antes…

—**¿Por qué no viniste durante la fiesta? ¡El **_**Hero**_** te esperó toda la noche Iggy!**

—**Primero: No soy "Iggy", soy Arthur; segundo: todos los vuelos estaban ocupados y había dejado mi celular en casa, idiota y tercero: ¡Te dije que me soltaras de una vez, estúpido "héroe"!**

Alfred se rió con fuerza, alejándolo, solo un poco, de sus brazos para luego dedicarle su mejor sonrisa. Solo para él. Arthur no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente y no queriendo que el estadounidense lo notara agachó su cabeza, pero era tarde. El americano ya había visto ese precioso sonrojo, y eso le había hecho acordarse de la principal razón por la que quería verlo.

—**Hey, Iggy, vamos adentro, ¿ya desayunaste? ¡Podemos hacerlo juntos! ¡Y luego abrir los regalos! ¡Seguro tengo cantidad debajo del árbol, Hahaha!**

—**¡Idiota deja de decirme "Iggy", que soy Arthur, mierda! Y no, no he desayunado, estuve toda la maldita noche tratando de encontrar un avión disponible. Así que acepto la oferta. ¡Y deja de presumir! Los regalos no son lo importante de la navidad, Estados Unidos.**

Por supuesto. Porque lo más importante de la navidad para Alfred era estar con Arthur. Aunque eso se lo guardaba para él un rato más.

—**¡**_**Let's Go**_**! ¡Me muero de hambre!**

Y con un "Tú siempre tienes hambre" como respuesta del inglés, ambos entraron a la casa directo a la cocina por un buen desayuno.

Después de todo, la mañana recién comenzaba. Y ahora que por fin había llegado el británico, tenía el plan puesto en marcha.

-o-o-o-o-o-

—**¿Todo esto es tuyo?**

Arthur observaba el árbol y la cantidad de regalos que le habían dejado el resto de países mientras una taza de chocolate caliente descansaba en sus manos. Lucía precioso. Tenía ganas de agarrarlo y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Pero debía tener paciencia. Aún no era el momento indicado.

—**¡**_**Yes**_**! ¡Solo lo mejor para un **_**Hero**_** como yo! ¿Quieres ayudarme a abrirlos?**

—**Bu-bueno…**

Y se pusieron manos a la obra. Le habían regalado, literalmente, de todo. Películas, dulces, videojuegos, juguetes, pelotas de algún deporte, ¡Comics! Y más. Inglaterra hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantos regalos exactamente había abierto. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, suave y dulce, pero lo suficientemente electrizante como para remover cada una de las células del cuerpo americano y mandarle escalofríos cálidos. Por Dios, si seguía así, no podría controlarse más. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ya había esperado el suficiente tiempo. Quizá ya era hora de confesárselo al inglés.

Lo miró. Estaba sentado frente a él, dándole pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando a su chocolate y sosteniendo un peluche de unicornio que le había mandado Polonia, si no mal recordaba, aunque ni idea porqué justamente le mandó eso. Por lo menos no era rosa.

—**¿Te gusta el peluche?**

Arthur levantó su vista avergonzado, seguramente, por dejar notar tan fácilmente una debilidad suya, según él claro.

Tan lindo.

—**Sí, ¡Digo no! Bu-bueno… está bien, para ser un peluche…**

—**Si quieres puedes quedártelo, se ve que te gustó y no trates de negarlo, Iggy.**

—**¡Yo no estoy negando nada, **_**Git**_**! Y no puedo aceptarlo, es un regalo tuyo, uno no regala cosas que te dieron a ti mismo. **

—**Pero yo no lo usaré. Y prefiero que esté en manos de alguien que seguro lo mantendrá bien cuidado. Vamos, Arthur, quédatelo.**

—**De acuerdo… si tanto insistes…**

Inglaterra le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que lo cautivó por completo. Su corazón en cualquier momento iba a salirse del pecho de lo rápido que iba y sus manos ya habían comenzando a sudar nuevamente. Dios, Arthur lo volvía loco.

Sin darse cuenta terminaron perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Era algo mágico. Iba más allá de ese espíritu navideño que hacía que todo pareciera maravilloso. Esto era tangible. Podías sentir que en verdad tocabas esa aura mágica que los envolvía. Ese romance, esos sentimientos, ese amor, por más cursi que suene.

Inglaterra irremediablemente empezó a acercarse al menor. Quería tenerlo aún más cerca, quería sentir que en verdad _aquello_ estaba sucediendo. Llegó hasta un punto en dónde sus narices se rozaban y ellos seguían sin despegar sus miradas. No podían ni querían.

—**Arthur… yo…**

Sus palabras murieron. Le fue imposible acabar la frase porque en ese instante los labios del inglés decidieron cerrar el poco espacio que los separaba de los otros. Arthur había decidido que ya había esperado mucho tiempo y que era momento de dejarse consumir por ese fuego que siempre lo llenaba cada vez que se encontraba frente al americano. Sus bocas se movían tratando de explorar cuanto pudieran de la boca del otro. Querían más. Necesitaban gastar ese deseo que los abrazaba a ambos. Las manos del mayor se dirigieron al cuello del estadounidense mientras que este colocaba sus manos en la cintura del ojiverde acercándole todo lo que fuera posible.

Era fuego puro. Amor puro. Deseo puro.

Se abrazaban, se tocaban y se dejaban consumir como nunca antes. Como solo dos enamorados sabían hacerlo. Como solo dos almas gemelas descubrían al unirse por completo.

Esta se había convertido, para ambos, en la mejor navidad. Sin palabras, sin gestos, sin distancias. Solo suspiros, gemidos y gritos de amor.

Luego dejaron que Morfeo los cobijara, juntos y sin soltarse. Solo unidos en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

-o-o-o-o-o-

—**Esto me parece completamente inadecuado Alfred. Y perturbador. **

Arthur se hallaba sobre la cama del menor observando cómo este prácticamente lo devoraba con la mirada. Y bien podría ser muy cierto. Se sentía algo incómodo siendo observado de esa manera, no tanto por la mirada, después de todo, no era la primera y dudaba que sea la última vez que el estadounidense lo miraba así. Solo que era extraño con el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Era 25 de Diciembre una vez más. Hace un año que Alfred y él salían juntos. Luego de una noche agitada para ambos, por diferentes razones, pero la misma causa: Alfred que lo esperó todo el tiempo desesperado y ansioso, y él, desesperado y ansioso por encontrar una forma de ir hasta Estados Unidos sin quedarle otra alternativa que esperar a que haya un vuelo disponible. Y todo porque necesitaban verse y tenerse cerca.

Siempre amó a Estados Unidos. Primero como un hermano menor. Sin embargo, poco a poco comenzó a notar esas particularidades de su persona, que antes no las había fijado por estar absorbido en su Imperio, creyendo que tendría a Alfred a su lado cuanto quisiera. Eso ya era algo del pasado, igualmente. Él ya había superado su independencia, aunque aún tuviera de vez en cuando una pesadilla cuando la fecha se acercaba. Pero dejando todo eso fuera, hubo un momento en dónde empezó a darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían tan especial. Su sonrisa, su alegría, su inagotable energía, hasta su manía por los Súper Héroes, las hamburguesas y la coca cola. Lo infantil que podía ser. Lo romántico y pervertido que era la mayoría de las veces, también. Y se enamoró de todo eso. De eso y más, por supuesto.

Y eso lo traía de nuevo a su situación actual, trescientos sesenta y cinco días después, en navidad, su aniversario, y en la enorme cama del ojiazul.

—**¡Vamos Iggy! Dijiste **_**lo que sea**_**, y **_**esto**_** es lo que quiero.**

—**Eres un maldito pervertido, Estados Unidos de América.**

—**Y te encanta, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. **_**God**_**, que nombre más largo te cargas, Iggy.**

—**¡**_**Shut up**_**! ¡Empieza de una vez antes que me arrepienta, maldito lascivo americano intento de héroe!**

—**Auch. Eso daña **_**tanto**_** mis sentimientos, **_**man**_**. Pero te cumpliré tu deseo, Iggy. Ya que tanto me lo pides.**

Arthur se mordió la lengua sacando paciencia de dónde no tenía para no lanzar improperios dignos del pirata que una vez fue. Aunque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo más, solo que no la abrió específicamente para decir groserías. No de esas, por lo menos.

—**Al-Alfred… ah… idiota…**

—**Se que te gusta Arthur… solo acéptalo…**

—**A-cep-tarlo mi culo… eres un… ah… pervertido… con fetiches raros… ah…**

Alfred sonrió mientras continuaba mordiendo esas hermosas orejitas de conejo que ahora su amado novio portaba. _Yeah_, ese era su regalo de navidad/aniversario. Un lindo, adorable y comible conejito inglés. La palabra comible bastante clave en la frase.

—**Pero te vez tan adorable… y tan apetitoso…**

El mayor solo siguió gimiendo y suspirando ante las caricias, disfrutando de lo que el menor le hacía, aún si se negara a decirlo en voz alta. Hubiera preferido simplemente disfrazarse, no obstante su nada inocente novio había recalcado que quería sentirlo de verdad, así que tuvo que recurrir a su magia y ahí estaba, sintiendo las cosas doblemente más, no tenía idea de que las orejas y la colita de conejo fueran tan sensibles, maldita sea.

—**Vas a ver… ah… como me las pagas… aaah, así… cuando llegue mi turno de elegir regalo… ah… Alfred…**

—**Todo lo que quieras, **_**love**_**. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir cualquier cosa que quieras, solo sigue gimiendo para mí… **

Y Arthur le hizo caso, uno porque en serio ya no aguantaba contener el placer que le embargaba y dos porque le iba a cobrar lo dicho con creces. Esa sería su dulce venganza.

—**Alfred… ah… te amo, idiota…**

—**Yo también, Iggy… ah… gracias por estar conmigo en esta navidad.**

—**Esta y todas las que sigan, Git… aaahhh…**

Y nuevamente volvieron a sumergirse en ese fuego y amor que el año anterior los juntó. Porque esta no era una navidad cualquiera, y las que vendrían tampoco lo serían. Porque cuando estaban los dos, juntos, ya sea abrazándose, besándose, paseando o haciendo el amor, como en este caso, sería la mejor navidad de todas.

Una navidad llena de amor y magia, si bien el estadounidense aún seguía siendo escéptico con este tema en especial. No obstante, la navidad siempre tenía esa capacidad de volver creyente hasta al hombre más frío o racional del mundo.

Esta era su navidad. Solo suya. Con amor, felicidad y magia.

Su hermosa Navidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The End._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
